Camp Rock La chica de mis sueños
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: No soy muy buena cn los summarys, solo dire que es como camp rock pero distinto! MxS
1. Mitchie llega al campamento

Aquí señores, tenemos un fic de Camp Rock!! No se olviden de poner reviews y que sepan que no suelo tardar mucho en actualizar los capítulos!! Disfruten de la lectura!!

Si alguien puede responderme en un reviews, me gustaría saber para qué es eso del Disclaimer y si es necesario hacerlo. Gracias.

En negrita las notas de autora, y normalmente va a ser Mitchie's POV. (Punto de vista de Mitchie) Aunque a veces pondré de Shane. Disfruten la lectura.

Mi madre me despertó suavemente y yo abrí los ojos. Estábamos en un sitio precioso, aunque no sabía muy bien donde.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Tonta! ¡Estamos en el campamento! ¡El campamento con el que llevas obsesionada la mitad del año!

-¿Qué campamento? ¡Ah ya sé!-Salí del coche a toda velocidad y pude comprobar porque había estado tan confusa: eran casi las diez y había luna llena. La luna llena me hacía cosas raras, esperaba que no pasase nada raro en el campamento… Lo de la luna llena es una invención mía Muahahaha ya veréis porque… Muahahaha!!

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Mitchie ¿No? Muy bien. Eres la única que faltaba por llegar, excepto Shane…-Me dijo un señor alto, de aspecto simpático.-Mi nombre es David. Me lo acabo de inventar. No recuerdo el nombre del tío de Shane…

-¿Shane? ¿Entonces es real? ¿Shane va a venir al campamento?

-Sí, él es mi sobrino. Seguro que os llevaréis bien. Una chica tan bonita no va a tener ningún problema, ¿Verdad?

Mis mejillas tomaron un color rosa pálido y sonreí.

-Tu habitación es la nº 9. Compartirás habitación con tres chicas más. Te las presentaré enseguida. Podrán enseñarte el resto del campamento, ya son veteranas…

-Bien.-Dijo mi madre.-Veo que estás en buenas manos, así que me voy ya. Todavía tengo que ver la cocina, recuerda que voy a cocinar allí. Toma tu maleta, pásatelo genial.-Me dio un beso en la nariz, como cuando era pequeña y se marchó.

-Bien. Acompáñame. Te presentaré a todas las de tu cuarto. ¡Atención! Todos los nombres y personajes que van a venir ahora excepto el de Tess, son falsos.

David me llevó a una sala común en la que anunció que quería ver a las chicas de la cabaña 9º en la cabaña ahora.

Yo mientras me había sentado en la cama y había comenzado a deshacer la maleta y me sorprendieron las chicas al entrar en el cuarto.

-Chicas esta es Mitchie, la última compañera de vuestro cuarto que faltaba. Me voy, presentaos y volved a la sala cuanto antes.

-Hola, soy Mitchie, ¿Y vosotras?

-¡Hola! –Dijo una de las chicas amistosamente.-Soy Lucy. Como ven, inventado.

-Sí, y yo Emy. Por favor, no te acerques mucho a mis cosas, soy una maniática del orden, y odio el polvo. De nuevo inventado

-Ya, claro… ¿Y ella?

-¿Ella? Es Tess. No te acerques, es demasiado estirada para soportar a las novatas.-Me dijo Lucy. Este no es inventado n_n ya les dejo empaaaz…

-¡Yo no soy ninguna estirada! Solo soy mejor que esta novata.-Dijo mirándome con desprecio.

-Vámonos Mitchie. Nos perderemos a Shane.

Que bien, el primer día y ya tenía una enemiga.

Ya taa!! Os gustoo?? No verdad?? Me encantan los animos que me doy!! Mas y mejor en el próximo capitlo!


	2. Shane y la luna llena

Bien, el segundo cap. Viene cargadito de amor y de cosas raras!!! En este capitulo, es Normal POV todo todito todo!!

Mitchie y Lucy se dirigieron a la sala común, donde David presentó a Shane. Luego mandaron a todos a dormir, pues ya era tarde. Las chicas de la 9 se dirigieron a su cuarto silenciosamente, excepto Mitchie y Lucy, que conversaban sin parar. Mitchie esperó a que las chicas de la cabaña se durmieran, se puso el bañador y por encima un vestido blanco y salió fuera. La luz de la luna llena la bañó y resaltó sus cabellos marrones, que a la luz de la luna se veían negros. Sus ojos café relucieron en la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia una especie de playita de hierba que daba entrada al lago. Dejó allí la toalla y el vestido y se metió en el agua limpia y pura. Allí las duchas eran muy calientes y ella detestaba el calor. (No se si eso es real, por la ropa que lleva normalmente, con colores cálidos me da que no)

Un ruido de pisadas la asustó y se dio la vuelta, deseando que no fuese David. No era él, sino Shane.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el chico de pelo negro, mirando a la asustada chica que se había puesto pálida.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, no te voy a delatar. Yo también venía a bañarme. ¿Me dejarás verdad? Mi nombre es Shane, ya lo sabes ¿No? Por lo de antes.

-Sí… Yo soy Mitchie.

-Valla, la luz de la luna resalta tu cabello. Verdaderamente te ves preciosa.-Dijo Shane. No podía parar de pensar en aquella linda chica.

Las mejillas de Mitchie se tornaron de un color rosado mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. Shane en televisión era guapo, pero aquí le veía diferente, le veía bello. Y además era amable.

-¿Por qué has decidido bañarte?

-Las noches de luna llena no puedo dormir.

-¡Oh! Yo tampoco. ¡Que casualidad! ¿Será la luz?

-No, no es que no pueda, es que no debo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo contártelo.

-¿Es que trabajas para la CIA o algo así?

-Es peor.

Shane miró a Mitchie extrañado y luego rió. Dejó la toalla y la camiseta junto a la toalla y el vestido de Mitchie y se adentró al lago. Metió la cabeza, y se fue a lo hondo buceando, luego volvió a aparecer donde hacíamos pie. Mitchie aún no había metido la cabeza, y no pensaba hacerlo.

-Vamos, movámonos. Normalmente no dejan bañarse en el lago. Te echo una carrera hasta aquella barca de allí.

-No gracias.

-Oh venga ¿Por qué no quieres?

-No tengo ganas.

-Vamos. No será por eso ¿Verdad?

-¿Si te cuento algo prometes no contárselo a nadie?

-¿Vas a contarme lo de la luna?

-Eso posiblemente lo haga más adelante.

-Bien dime entonces.

-No se nadar.-Susurró Mitchie con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo.

Shane la miró y sonrió. Era bellísima, y más sonrojada. La miró tiernamente y dijo:

-No pasa nada. ¿Sabes qué? Yo aprendí este invierno.

-¿De veras?-Mitchie rió.-Me haces sentir mejor. Gracias.

-¡Uaaah!-Shane bostezo y luego sonrió.- ¡Tú estarás acostumbrada pero yo necesito dormir! Como me gustaría dormir aquí, en la hierba.

-Puedes hacerlo. Te despertaré temprano para que vuelvas a tu cama. Nadie lo sabrá.

Shane y Mitchie extendieron sus toallas y se tumbaron. Shane se quedó dormido y Mitchie pensando en sus cosas, acabó durmiéndose también. Mitchie despertó a las siete.

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó.-¡Me dormí!

En esas Shane se despertó.

-¿Por qué esos gritos?-Dijo.

-¡Me dormí!-Dijo Mitchie muy asustada.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Shane alarmado.

-Las 6:50 AM.

-Oh, no hay problema.-Dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.-¿Por qué estás tan alarmada?

-Me dormí… Y la luna llena… Me he dormido en luna llena.-Shane miró a Mitchie y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces Shane supo que era algo grave.

Chaaaan Chaaaan y que manía tengo con poner chan chan oye!! Bueno gente hasta aquí el 2º cap. Muy largo ¿eh?


	3. Un error a los cinco años

Bueno aquí va recuerden:

·Reviews cn fallos recomendaciones insultos no prfavor ¬_¬

·Notas de autora en negrita (intentare ser lo menos pesada posible ^_^)

·Este es en Mitchie's POV.

-¿Pero que te ocurre con la luna llena?-Me preguntó Shane.

-Bien. Te lo contaré. Todo empezó cuando yo solo tenía cinco años y fui a una feria…

________Flash Back_________

-Mamá, mamá ¿Qué es una adivina?

-Son personas que te dicen cual es tu futuro, peor no les creas siempre.

-¿Puedo entrar a esta?

-Si claro.

Entré sola. La señora me miró un momento y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Vienes a ver tu futuro?

-Sí.-Le pagué.

-Ven siéntate aquí.

Me hizo un juego de cartas y miró su bola de cristal.

-Oh… Sí… Interesante... Serás una chica muy guapa. Hacia los quince conocerás a otro chico muy guapo y te enamorarás. De mayor serás muy feliz. Tendrás cuatro hijos y muchos nietos. Deseo que te valla verdaderamente bien. ¿Te leo la mano?

-Voy a tener una vida feliz, pero prefiero no emocionarme. Creo que lo que dices es mentira.

-¡Como te atreves a llamar mentirosa a Sabina la adivina! ¡Acaba de caer una maldición en ti! ¡Las noches de luna llena, si duermes, cosas horribles te pasarán!

________Fin Flash Back________

-Oh valla. ¿Y en serio te lo crees?

-La última vez que dormí, casi me violan, la anterior murió mi abuela, la anterior a esa casi me mato en una cama elástica y la anterior…

-¡Vale te creo! ¡Es horrible!

Me angustié muchísimo más y comencé a llorar. El me consoló tiernamente y hizo que me alegrase. En esos momentos sonó una música cañera y se oyó:

-¡¡BUEEEENOS DIIIIAS CAMPAMENTOO!! TODOS PRESENTENSE EN LA ORILLA DEL LAGO CON UNA TOALLA Y ROPA COMODA. VAMOS A CRUZAR EL LAGO HASTA UNA ORILLA EN CANOA.

-Mi perdición Shane, esas canoas son mi perdición.


	4. Las canoas y una confesión

Bien caballeros y señoras a los que les está gustando esta historia. Vengo a comunicarles que aquí va el 4º cap.

Agradezco a: SAILOR SPARXS LAGUERRERADRAGON por decirme el nombre verdadero del tío de Shane: Brown. Desde ahora lo llamaré así ¿Vale?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Me pondré contigo en la canoa y no te pasará nada.

-Shane, prométeme algo.

-A ver.

-Jamás le contarás esto a nadie. Solo lo sabe mi familia y ya.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Fui a cambiarme y me puse unos shorts azules celestes y una camiseta morada oscura. Cogí otra toalla, pues la de antes estaba llena de hierba y mojada. Llegué hasta allí y vi como Shane me hacía señas con la mano. Fui hacia el pero Lucy me cogió del brazo.

-Las canoas son de dos. ¿Vienes con migo?

-Lo siento Lucy. Shane me lo pidió antes.

-¿SHANE? ¡UAU!-Gritó.

-¡Cállate o se enterará todo el campamento! ¡Que viene David!

David explicó como utilizarlas y tal. Yo estaba muy asustada y aunque ya sabía lo que había que hacer para mover una canoa, presté mucha atención a la explicación.

-Poneos estos chalecos salvavidas. Los que queráis ir en parejas ir a las canoas naranjas, los que quieran ir solos, a las amarillas.-Dave dejo un tiempo a los chicos para hacer las parejas. Vi como Lucy me miraba con complicidad. Yo sonreí. Era una chismosa.

-Vamos. Vamos a coger la canoa.

Las canoas se fueron empujando al agua y Shane y yo nos metimos en una de ellas. La cosa iba bien y yo me relajé. Unos chicos señalaron algo y yo me giré para verlo. Una pata con sus patitos pasaba nadando sin miedo muy cerca de mi canoa. Me estiré para acariciarla pero me caí. Tiré de la cuerdita del chaleco para que se inflase, pero no funcionó. Me fui perdiendo en lo hondo y perdí el sentido justo al ver como Shane se lanzaba en cabeza a cogerme.

Shane's POV

Todo iba bien. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien en las canoas. Ella estaba bellísima a la luz del sol. Vio pasar unos patos e intentó agarrarlos. Entonces calló al agua. Yo me asusté, pero pensé que utilizaría su chaleco. Al verla hundirse me tiré a por ella y fue cuando perdió el sentido. La agarré de un pié y la subí, Brown (Gracias otra vez a SAILOR ESPARXS) nos ayudó con la canoa y yo me cargué a Mitchie a la espalda y la llevé hasta la orilla nadando. Iba más rápido que las canoas y llegué mucho antes que los demás chicos. Le presioné el pecho fuertemente y ella se incorporó de repente y tosió agua. Después volvió a tumbarse y llegaron Brown y los demás chicos. Las chicas tenían una envidia terrible a Mitchie, pues todas estaban apretando los dientes y coloradas de rabia, aunque también podía ser del cansancio. Brown la incorporó y ella abrió los ojos. Todos los demás chicos, que estaban muy interesados en ella, empezaron a agruparse a su alrededor y Brown les dijo que se fueran a bañarse y a dar un paseo, pero que no se acercasen. El islote donde habíamos llegado era bastante grande, así que pronto todo quedó desierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Gritó de repente Mitchie. Incorporándose. Entonces cerró los ojos y tosió más agua. Brown le sonrió.

-Ya estás bien. Me alegro, va siendo hora de que me valla a hacer los juegos con el campamento.

-Tío Brown… Antes de que te vayas… ¿Puedo hablar contigo… en privado?

-Claro.-Caminaron hasta que Shane pensó que Mitchie no les escucharía.

-Verás, me gusta Mitchie, no se que hacer para decírselo.

Brown rió muy fuerte y Mitchie que aún estaba tumbada, se giró y nos miró extrañada.

-Sabía que esta chica te iba a pillar. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Solo te diré algo: Sé tú mismo. Hasta luego.

Volví hasta ella y después de un rato de comentar lo de la luna llena le dije que teníamos que hablar.

-Oye Mitchie… Verás… yo no sé como decírtelo… Me he enamorado de ti Mitchie.

Mitchie abrió mucho los ojos y luego los cerró, para asimilar la noticia.

Chaaan chaaan!!! Así me gusta, dejaros con la incógnita… Muahahaha!! Bueno gente, creo que me tomaré un par de días antes de seguir escribiendo Jajajajaa!!! Eso no lo puedo cumplir ni yo, porque amo escribir ^^


	5. ¡Te amo!

Jajaja!! Ya viene el 3º cap! Os dejé con la intrigaa eh?? Aquí va:

Siempre se me olvida poner esto en negrita ^^

Me incorporé de repente, me incliné y besé a Shane en los labios. Éste abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego los cerró y le devolvió el beso. El beso era tierno y dulce. nos separamos y sonreímos.

-Mitchie, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Sí! ¡Si que quiero!-Y le volví a besar.

Pero no muy lejos de allí, Tess nos observaba muerta de envidia.

-Esto no acaba aquí niñita tonta. No conseguirás el amor de Shane. Haré que le odies a muerte para siempre. Además, me desharé de ti en la próxima luna llena. ¡Te vas a enterar! (Sí que es perversa, la niña que la quiere matar)

Después de comer y de estar allí la tarde, volvimos con mucho cuidado en las canoas al campamento. Allí, en el rato libre, le estuve explicando a Shane como distinguía la luna llena de la creciente o la menguante.

-¡CAMPAMENTOO! ¡A CENAAAAR ANTES DE QUE TERMIINEEE LA CANCIOOOON! (Como en el campamento Sherpa, quien lo conozca que deje un review)

Me fue a cenar con mucha hambre después de haber pasado un día con tantas emociones. Cogí la comida y vi a Lucy haciéndome señas para que me sentase con ella.

-¡Mitchie! Mira, quiero presentarte a unas personas: él es Teddy Bear. Le llamamos así porque duerme con osito de peluche.-Yo reí con ganas.

-¡Oye, que Maky es muy mono! No le puedo dejar solo en las noches, me… le da miedo.

-Sí, claro… Llámale solo Teddy. Él es Lucas, Marc y Paula.

-¿Lucas y Paula? ¿No son nombres españoles?

-Sí.-Dijo Paula sonriendo.-Él es mi hermano mayor, y somos españoles. Lo que pasa, es que nos hemos mudado hace poco.-Se notaba en el acento.

Cenamos y Lucy y yo nos fuimos a las cabañas. Como estábamos solas, Lucy me exigió que le contase todo lo de Shane, y yo le conté lo que pasó, exceptuando la luna llena.

-¿Shane y tú sois novios? ¡¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!

-¡Cállate! ¡Por dios que te van a escuchar!

Entonces entró Tess al cuarto.

-Oye Mitchie, ¿Podemos hablar?-Exclamó no muy contenta.-Es… sobre Shane,

Chaaan chaan!!!!! Jajajajajaja ¿Qué pasará?


	6. ¡Te odio!

**Aquí va el… ya ni se cual es! Perdonen la espera ^^ es mi grandísima y genial madre, que no me deja el ordenador. Ay… ¡Pero ya estoy aquí dispuesta a haceros pasar mucha intriga! Muahahaha!!**

-¿Qué ocurre Tess? Tengo cosas que hacer…-Le dije cuando estuvimos en el lago.

-No es por nada, pero como Shane y tú salís juntos, pensé que debía decírtelo. Antes vi a Shane y a otra chica en el lago. Ella y él reían y se besaban. Luego ella preguntó por ti y él la dijo que tú no importabas, que ella era la única y que nunca lo sabrías.

Me quedé sin habla.

-Gracias por avisarme Tess.-Y salí corriendo.

-De nada. Un placer mentirte.-Dijo riendo cuando estaba ya muy lejos.

Pero yo no la escuché. Entré en la cabaña y me derrumbé a llorar. Lucy se sentó a mi lado y yo le conté todo, aunque no le llegué a decir que me lo dijo Tess, no quería llamarla acusica

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Shane es un cerdo! ¡Le voy a arrancar la cabeza!

-Hazlo, por favor Lucy. Mátale y deshazte de su cuerpo. **(Qué sádica xD) **No le quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

-No te preocupes Mitchie, no dejaré que se acerque a ti. Palabra de tu mejor amiga.

-Gracias. Ahora me gustaría dormir, tengo un sueño que no veas.-Pero me quedé llorando

No muy lejos de allí, Shane iba corriendo a la cabaña de Mitchie.

¡TOC TOC!

-¿Mitchie estás ahí?

-Ya contesto yo.-Dijo Lucy.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a Shane con mala cara. Yo me reí un poquito, pero seguían saliendo lágrimas de mis ojos y me deprimí en seguida.

-Eh… ¿Está Mitchie?

-No. Bueno, sí está pero está durmiendo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No. Déjala dormir.

-¿Sabes que soy su novio? Quiero verla.

-Uno, no eres su novio porque me acaba de decir que ya no quiere, dos, no te hagas el gilipollas, las dos sabemos lo que estás haciendo y para mi gusto, y el suyo eres un imbécil.

Yo desde dentro rompí a llorar sin miramientos. Él empujó a Lucy y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Por qué Lucy me ha dicho todo eso?

-Porque te odio.

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Sales con otra sin que lo sepa.

-Eso es mentira. Sabes que yo jamás haría eso. Tú eres la única.

-Ya, claro. Quiero que me olvides.

-Yo jamás te olvidaré.-Y me besó dulcemente.

**Chan chan chan!!! Muahahahahahahaha!! By-by hasta la proximaaaaaa ^^**


	7. Enfermedad y amor

Bien, aquí va mi cap. Nº ___ jajaja ya no se ni que numero es ^^ He descubierto que esto no lo pongo nunca en negrita xD.

Abrí mucho los ojos y tuve un impulso de charle los brazos al cuello, pero no lo hice, solo le empujé y me escondí entre las mantas, sollozando como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Es que mi beso no te ha demostrado que no hay otra?

-No puedo… No debo creerte. Yo misma te vi.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible, no puede ser! ¡Te aseguro que no hay otra! ¿Cómo pudiste ver algo que no ocurrió?

-Me… Me lo dijo Tess.-Entonces le conté todo. Lloraba muy fuerte, y el me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Tess me dijo que tú ya tenías novio, y que me estabas engañando y yo no la creí, porque creo en ti. No me puedo creer que ahora tú no creas en mí.

-Shane… Yo…-Entonces intenté levantarme, pero de repente me dio un ataque y me caí al suelo.

-¿Mitchie?-Pero no podía escucharle.

Desperté en mi cama, con un pañito en la cabeza y un vaso de zumo en la mesilla. Mi madre estaba atareada ordenando mi closet, ella no cambiará nunca, y a mi lado estaba Shane, discutiendo con Lucy.

-Hagan menos ruido por favor. Van a despertarla.-Dijo mi madre.

-No es necesario, estoy despierta.

-Mitchie.-Exclamaron los tres a la vez. Yo me reí bastante.

Después de un rato, Lucy y mi madre se marcharon y me dejaron sola con Shane.

-Shane, yo… siento muchísimo no haberte creído.

-No pasa nada, la culpa es de Tess… ¡Cómo la odio!

-Ojala se buscase novio y nos dejase en paz,

-Sí, estaría muy bien.

Nos miramos tiernamente, él recorrió con su dedo mi cara hasta llegar a los labios y luego los besó.

-Eres la niña más bella que conozco.

-Gracias. Tú eres el más bello que conozco.

Y volvimos a besarnos. Pero nada de aquello había acabado, Tess furiosa nos observaba desde fuera, y maquinaba un nuevo plan.


	8. SIN NOMBRE para que sea surprise

El otro fue muy corto, cuanto lo siento. Este será mas largo, de veras.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy abrió los ojos y se molestó que Mitchie no la hubiera despertado primero. Normalmente ella solía despertarse primero, darse una ducha y despertarla a ella. Se levantó y miró la hora, Eran las 6:30, y Mitchie las solía despertar a las 7. Lucy sonrió y zarandeó a Mitchie.

-Mitchie… Mitchie… ¿Mitchie? ¿Por qué no te despiertas?

Ésta abrió los ojos y susurró algo relacionado con Shane.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevo media hora zarandeándote y no respondías.

-Yo… Lo siento de veras… ¿Qué hora es?

-Es pronto, no te preocupes.

Mitchie intentó levantarse pero se tumbó enseguida.

-Estoy que ni me muevo. Madre mía que agotamiento. ¿Me traes un vaso de agua por favor?

Lucy fue al baño y rellenó el vaso de Mitchie y se lo llevó. Cuando volvió Mitchie estaba en el suelo, completamente roja y con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del armario.

-¿Mitchie? ¿Qué narices…?

Lucy fue a la cocina y le dijo a Connie (madre de Mitchie) Que le diese hielos. Volvió corriendo y vio que Mitchie estaba exactamente en la misma postura de antes, pero ahora uno de sus pies estaba encima de la cama.

-Bueno, es un comienzo.-Dijo Lucy para sí. Ayudó a Mitchie a subir de nuevo a la cama y la tocó la frente con la mano, aunque la retiró en seguida, de lo caliente que estaba.

Mitchie abrió los ojos justo cuando Lucy fue a ponerle un trapo con los hielos en la frente.

-¿Qué haces? Vamos a llegar tarde.-Dijo con voz débil. Se dio cuenta de su situación y cerró la boca.

-¿Qué narices me pasa?

-Que tienes una fiebre que te las pelas.

-Me duele.

-¿El qué?

-Todo.

Entonces Tess se despertó. Y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. No sin antes fijarse en Mitchie.

-¿A ti que te pasa?

-Nada.

-No, nada. Tienes fiebre ¿A que sí? En fin, por mí como si te ingresan en un hospital.

-Gracias por tus ánimos.

Tess cerró la puerta del baño y pensó en la fiebre de Mitchie. Si ella tuviera que irse a un hospital, no la molestaría, y Shane y ella podrían hacerse novios sin el estorbo por en medio. Pero… ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Entonces oyó a Lucy decirle a Mitchie que volvía en unos minutos con la medicina.

-¡Ya se que hacer! Tiraré la medicina y rellenaré el bote con sirope de caramelo. Así nunca se curará. ¡Qué fácil!

Cuando Lucy volvió con la medicina, oyó a Tess secándose el pelo en el baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta para que pudiera escucharlo todo.

-Valla Mitchie, admiro tu forma tan rápida de dormirte.-Dejó la medicina en la mesilla.-Ahora vuelvo, tranquila.

Tess aprovechó y cambió el líquido de la medicina, se metió en el baño justo cuando Lucy entraba en la habitación de nuevo.

-Vamos Mitchie, he traído la cuchara, despierta y abre la boca.

-¿No soy ya un poco mayor para las medicinas líquidas? Normalmente me tomo un ibuprofeno y a correr. (Ibuprofeno, tipo de medicina similar al Dalsy, Dalsy, medicina líquida para el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre)

-Lo sé, pero el Dalsy sabe mejor, ¿No crees?

-¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Sabe a caramelo!

Lucy la miró extrañada y luego sonrió. Dejó el bote encima de la mesa y continuó charlando con Mitchie hasta la hora de desayunar.

Tess rió por lo bajo.

-Pronto, Mitchie Torres, estarás de camino a un hospital. ¡Ja, ja, ja!


	9. Él es la salsa que endulza mi vida

Os aviso: ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO.

-Mitchie, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Shane, entrando por la puerta.

-¡Shane! Gracias por venir.-Dijo con voz débil.-Solo me duele un poco la tripa.

-Valla, que color tiene esta medicina, parece… ¿Sirope?

Mitchie rió con ganas.

-Tonto. ¿Cómo va a ser sirope? Aunque sí sabe a caramelo.

-¿A caramelo? Jopé, el Dalsy de hoy en día es impresionante.

-Ya. ¡Uf!

-¿Qué?

-Mi… Mi tripa… ¡Me duele mucho!

-¿Estás bien? Voy a llamar a Brown…

Al rato, Mitchie estaba en el baño devolviendo, Brown llegó al poco tiempo y la encontró lavándose la cara.

-Debería llamar a un médico, no es normal lo que te está pasando.-Dijo Brown saliendo del cuarto.

-Shane, si algo va mal… No te separes de mí.

-Nunca lo haría.

-Pero… ¿Me lo prometes?

-Por ti, te lo juro.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, y Brown entró con un médico. Después de un rato de examen, el médico miró la medicina y dijo:

-Esto no es Dalsy, es sirope de caramelo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oyes, esto es sirope. Por eso la niña tiene una intoxicación gravísima. Hay que llevarla al hospital.

-¿Pero qué hay del campamento? ¡Se lo va a perder!

-Ya hablaré de eso con su madre.-Dijo Brown.

Llamaron a una ambulancia y en seguida estaba allí. Lucy se iba a ir con ella, y Mitchie lloraba porque iba a perder a Shane.

-No te preocupes Mitchie, cuando te pongas mejor vendrá a verte.

-¡Me lo prometió!

Tess, escuchaba frotándose las manos, adiós Mitchie, hola Shane y Tess.

A punto de cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia, Shane gritó ¡Esperad! Y se subió corriendo.

-No voy a dejar que la chica que me ha hecho más feliz en el mundo se valla.

La ambulancia se fue con Mitchie, Shane y Lucy, y Tess se quedó sola.

FIN

¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!


End file.
